Random OneShots
by PantherPatronus
Summary: Just a few of my one-shots :  May contain slash.
1. The Perfect Christmas

**The Perfect Christmas**

**Summary: **A Sirius/Crookshanks I wrote for a Fanfic comp. Purely friendship fluff, nothing else.

It was the week before Christmas break, and Harry had finally received the letter he had been waiting for.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have spoken to Dumbledore about the thing you asked, and he has agreed. There seems to be no immediate danger, so I'll be seeing you soon. Talk to you at 10 with more details. _

_Love, Snuffles._

_P.S. R and H to come with you. It's already sorted. _

It was only short, and didn't contain much information, but to Harry it was like Christmas had come a few weeks early. He ran to the Gryffindor common room and shoved the note under Ron and Hermione's noses. They both read it quickly and looked up at Harry, clearly as excited as he was.

"Oh my Merlin, we'll all going to be spending Christmas together? And with Si- I mean Snuffles?" Hermione caught herself before Sirius' name slipped out, then gave Harry and Ron one last excited look before rushing up to the girls dormitory, to pack presumably.

Harry followed up to their dorm and watched him pack, as he had done it weeks ago. The only things Harry had to pack were Hedwig's cage and the mirror Sirius had given him last Christmas.

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent all of dinner in the common room, having gotten Dobby to bring them some food from the Great Hall, and talked excitedly about what they would do that Christmas. The mood, however, was ruined every five minutes by Hermione, who was constantly reminding them Buckbeak had given birth to five little Hippogriffs the summer before and Sirius would need help caring for them. All through their conversation Crookshanks sat purring on Hermione's lap, glad that he was finally going to get to see his best friend after so long.

The trio decided to meet back in the common room at ten to ten so they could talk to Sirius together. A couple of hours later the three huddled in front of the blazing fire, Ron and Hermione either side of Harry, who held the mirror tight in his sweaty hands.

At ten o'clock sharp Sirius' face appeared in the mirror, and it was sporting a huge smile.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Good to see you all! Now Ron and Hermione, you both know that you're both coming to stay with me this Christmas?"

"Yes Sirius" Hermione replied sarcastically, and Ron just laughed and nodded.

"Hermione, even though I assume you three are alone I would still rather you not use my name. I don't want to get you three in trouble"

Hermione blushed. "Sorry, Snuffles"

"Thats better. Now, have you three got everything packed?" Sirius waited for Harry to nod before continuing. "Ok, good. Now I have arranged for a couple of Order members, and don't worry Harry it won't be Snape" said Sirius hurriedly, seeing the look on Harry's face. "To pick you up from the station and you will travel by Side-long Apparation here. Now, Hedwig and Crookshanks will be travelling separately from you three. Lupin will make an impromptu visit to the school the on Friday morning, so on Thursday night I would like all three of you to take Hedwig and Crookshanks and up to the Headmasters office. Now I'm sorry Harry but that's all I have time for, I'll see the three of you on Saturday!" Sirius' head disappeared and the mirror went blank.

On Thursday night the trio said goodbye to their animals and took them up to the Headmasters office.

**Friday morning was a day of anticipation for everyone. At Hogwarts Harry, Ron and Hermione were getting ready to get on the Hogwarts Express the next day. At Grimmauld Place, Sirius paced back and forth, waiting for Lupin to come back with his childhood friend. **

**The reason he had wanted to take the animals, well just Crookshanks really but he couldn't take just one without them getting suspicious, was so that he and Crookshanks could have some time alone. Before Hermione had owned Crookshanks he used to hang around the kids at a nearby muggle park, as did Sirius (in his animagus form of course). They had ended up in a fight over a sausage roll one of the kids had thrown to them, and had somehow bonded. Sirius could understand animals in his animagus form, so he and Crookshanks spent many nights roaming the streets of London together.**

**When Lupin finally arrived Sirius shifted to his animagus form, and Crookshanks ran over eagerly to greet him. Lupin looked at them strangely before shaking his head and carrying Hedwig upstairs.**

**Sirius shifted back to his human for just long enough to yell out that he was 'going out' before bounding out the back door in the form of a huge black, shaggy dog, chasing after a Crookshanks, who had taken off so fast he was now a ginger streak, standing out against the stark white snow.**

**The pair ran for an hour before stopping at their old meeting spot - some unused horse stables that used to be owned by a family of muggles. **

_**"Had fun at Hogwarts**_**?" Sirius barked.**

**"**_**What do you think?**_**" came back Crookshanks' annoyed**_** meow**_**. **

**"**_**Hey C, I was just being nice, no need to bite my head off**_**!" Sirius laughed, pawing playfully at Crookshanks' head. He hissed and swatted the massive paw away.**

**"**_**Don't push me Paddy, **_**I will**_** claw that smug smile right off your face you know**_**?" **

**"**_**Oh settle down C, I was only joking! I haven't seen you for ages! And besides, its nearly Christmas, lighten up!**_**"**

**Sirius pawed Crookshanks playfully again, and this time he took the bait, swiping back and narrowly missing Sirius' nose.**

**"**_**Oh come on Crooky, play with me? Its one night we'll get to ourselves, come on, for old times sake?**_**"**

**"Don't **_**call me Crooky, Sirius, or I will hurt you**_**" **

**"**_**How is that any different from you calling me Paddy?**_**" Sirius barked, bounding over Crookshanks playfully. "**_**Look C I don't care what you call me, ok? Can we go for anther run or something?" **_

**"**_**Holy Merlin Paddy, do you **_**ever**_** get out of the house?" **_** Crookshanks swiped at him again, hissing as Sirius tried to bite his swishing tail.**

**"**_**Unfortunately, no. I **_**never**_** get out of the house, so will you please just get rid of you spoilt attitude and come and have some fun? Seriously, C, you've been around Hermione too long, you need to lighten up!" **_

_**"Ok, ok fine you pestering little mutt, lets go then**_**" Crookshanks hissed, unwillingly getting up and walking over to Sirius, who was now standing at the entrance to the barn, sniffing at the air.**

**"**_**I think I smell a rabbit C, wanna chase it?" **_**Sirius barked hopefully.**

**"**_**Go on Paddy, have some fun," **_**Crookshanks sighed.**__

_**"Thanks C, I owe you one!" **_**Sirius barked before bounding down the slope after the rabbits scent. Crookshanks followed slowly, watching his best friend bound happily after the unsuspecting rabbits, a smile twitching his whiskers. **

**The two friends played happily until it got dark, and they heard their call to come home; A long, low whistle, that sounded like Lupins howl at the full moon. Obviously it wasn't, in fact it was actually only Tonks wolf-whistling, but it still sent chills down both furry bodies. Sirius gave three short, high yelps in return and then he and Crookshanks bounded back to number 12 Grimmauld Place, where they fell asleep together, curled up in front of the blazing fire. **

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned up the next afternoon, escorted from he train station by Tonks and Mad-eye, to find Hedwig flying happily around the house and Crookshanks asleep on Sirius' lap, purring as Sirius hands made long strokes down his back. When the three entered the kitchen Harry ran over to Sirius and gave him a hug, and Crookshanks bounded unwillingly from his enjoyable slumber and into Hermione's waiting arms.

Christmas was a joyous affair, with quite a few guests turning up on Christmas eve. Tonks, her hair electric blue instead of its usual bubblegum pink, Lupin, Mad-eye Moody, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill and Fleur, Arthur and Molly, along with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sirius, managed to fit into the crowded kitchen for a delicious Christmas dinner.

On the trio's last night at Grimmauld place, Sirius and Crookshanks went for a midnight run, and said goodbye. The next morning they all left, clueless as to the previous nights happenings, and oblivious to the unusual friendship between the cranky Keazle cat and the siriusly playful dog.


	2. Something To Remember Me By

**Something To Remember Me By**

**Summary: **A Luna/Neville fic I wrote for a Fanfic comp :)

Walking back to the Ravenclaw common room after her last class of the day, Charms, Luna caught sight of a piece of paper floating just above her head. She reached up and grabbed it, looking around for the person who delivered it. She saw Neville tuck his wand back into his robes, and disappear around the corner, heading in the general direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Luna tucked the note into her robes and ran to the Ravenclaw common room, then sprinted up to her dorm and eagerly open the note.

_Dearest Luna,_

_Meet me at the usual place in an hour, I have something to give you._

_Love,_

_Neville_

Luna and Neville had been secretly seeing each other for nearly a year only he didn't want to tell anyone that they were going out because everyone thought that Luna was weird, and he thought that if he was caught going out with her it would make everyone hate him even more. Luna only went along with it because she loved him.

Luna smiled at the thought of seeing Neville alone again, but stopped short when she noticed wet patches on the note. She grabbed her own wand out of her robes, but she didn't need it to tell what they were, she just wanted to be sure. A wave of her wand confirmed her fears.

They were teardrops.

Luna sat on the gnarled trunk of the Whomping Willow, her hand stroking the trunk softly, making the branches shiver. The tree seemed almost calm in her presence.

"Luna" Neville called, striding over to her, holding the side of his robe, where there was a slight bulge.

"Neville," she whispered, getting up and running over to him, making to give him a hug. He stopped her.

"But, why" she whispered.

"I-" he stopped, tears forming in his eyes. "I don't want to make this any harder than it already is,"

"What do u mean?" she said, fearing that he was going to break up with her.

But it was something even worse.

Neville took a deep breath and stared her straight in the eyes.

"I have to leave Hogwarts,"

"WHAT?" Luna yelled at him, tears now springing up in her eyes, "Bu-but WHY?" the Whomping Willow reacted to Luna's distressed voice, and started whipping its branches around, narrowly missing Neville's head.

"Luna, calm down please, just let me explain!" he stepped forward, finally letting go of his robe and putting his hands on Luna's shoulders, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Grans been sick for a while now, but she just took a real bad turn. Lu, she's in St. Mungos. I've got to go home and look after her, she doesn't trust anyone else."

"But Neville_, this,_" she spread her arms wide, making him look around the grounds of Hogwarts, his eyes resting on the top of the Astronomy tower, where they had shared their first kiss. "This is your home!"

"Lu-"

"Don't! Please I don't want to hear it!" Luna knew she was being selfish. If her father had fallen ill, Neville would have given her a kiss and told her to make sure she wrote to him, but Luna just couldn't do that. She loved him too much to let him go.

The Whomping Willow was now twisting and turning, whipping the ground and other trees, but seemed to go out of its way to hit Neville, who was ducking and weaving to avoid the flying branches. Luna, however, stood in the middle of the chaos and not a single branch touched her skin.

Neville stopped moving long enough to look her in the eye again, and the look on her face made tears pour down her cheeks. There was so much pain in his face.

"Fine," Neville spat, and turned to leave, his hands one again snaking down to cover the bulge in the side of his robes. He didn't get far; he was thrown backwards by a carefully placed branch straight to his stomach. He was thrown back in the air, and he yelled, and closed his eyes, expecting to crash back down to the dirt. Instead, he felt himself being lowered slowly back to the soft ground. He opened his eyes, expecting to see the branches of the Whomping Willow coming down upon his head, but no. It was still. What he did see, however, was Luna was kneeling over him, wand in hand, tears now streaming steadily down her face.

"Oh, Nev, I'm sorry," she whispered, quickly tucking her wand back into her robes to free her hands. She cupped Neville's face on her hands, forcing him to look at her. "I just don't want you to leave."

"Lu, I'll never leave you, you know that," he said. Neville went to sit up, but the pain in his stomach made him promptly lay back down. "Even if I can physically be with you, I'll always be with you here," he said, putting his hand over her heart.

"Ok, sorry I was being so unreasonable, I just..." she took a deep breath. This was it. "I just... I love you, ok? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me besides coming to Hogwarts. I don't want you to go and leave me."

With much effort, Neville sat up, and pulled Luna into a warm embrace, and stroked her hair as she cried onto his shoulder. The sky was dark before she finally stopped crying and looked up at him, conveying and unspoken apology just by looking at him. God, they knew each other so well. The reason they were perfect for each other.

"I love you too, Lu, don't ever think I don't ok?" said Neville, smiling down at her before kissing away a stray tear that was still clinging to her face. "You're the best thing that's happened to me too, and I would never leave you if I didn't have to."

"Aww, thanks, Nev," she said and stood, offering her hand to help him up.

"I can't," he said, shaking his head and holding his stomach.

Luna turned to the Whomping Willow, walked over to the trunk and stroked it gently.

"Help him up," she whispered, just loud enough for Neville to hear.

"What, no, I-"

"Shut up Neville, it's not going to hurt you. It only did before because it thought you were upsetting me. Now, stay still." Two branches of the Whomping Willow snaked towards him, seeming to become thinner and thinner the closer they got. When they reached his, they were barely as thick as a finger. Neville was surprised when the branches wound themselves under his arms and pulled him gently to his feet, for he was sure branches that thin would not be able to support his weight.

Then the unique tree did something else he didn't expect. It picked him up, and brought him over to sit on its huge, gnarled trunk.

Luna walked over and sat down beside him.

"Nev, you said in your letter that you had something to give me?"

"Oh, rig- TREVOR!" Neville suddenly yelled, "Holy Merlins beard, where is he?"

"Wait, Trevor? You were going to give me _Trevor_?" Luna looked at him stunned, and then started looking around frantically as well, for she had become quite attached to his slimy little toad. Then she stopped and laughed, and the sound to Neville was like a chorus of bells, and made him forget his worries for the slightest second, as a smile flashed upon his tired face.

"Luna! Stop laughing, I need to find Trevor!"

"But you _don't _have to, silly!" laughed Luna, who pointed to a branch of the Whomping Willow, which was hovering about half a meter over Neville's head. On it was perched Trevor, who gave a _croak _as the branch was slowly lowered down so that Neville could reach up and grab his run-away pet.

Luna skipped over to him, suddenly in a very happy mood. Neville turned to her, and gently handed her Trevor, who willing jumped into his new owners' hands. "Take care of him, will you?" Neville asked, quite seriously.

"Of course I will, Nev, but why are you giving him to me? I mean, you can look after him and your Gran at the same time can't you?"

"Well, yeah, of course I can, I just... I just wanted you to have him, so that when I couldn't be here for you, at least you would have some part of me, no matter how small. Think of him as a little something to remember me by," he looked down, almost as if he was embarrassed, but Luna knew the truth. He was trying to hide his tears. Luna waved her wand and a lily pad appeared in mid-air. She sat Trevor down upon it before grabbing Neville's arms and wrapping then around her waist.

"Oh Nev," she whispered, pulling his face up to look at hers, before planting a kiss on his lips. "Please don't cry"

"Ok, ok," he said, wiping the tears off his face. He looked up at Luna, who now had a wicked look in her eyes, one that he had never seen before.

"Lu, wha-"

"Shhh," she said, putting a finger to his lips. "Are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Umm, yeah," he said automatically, surprised by the question.

"Well, then why are we standing out here in the dark?" she said playfully "Let's go enjoy our last night together," Luna winked at Neville and took his hand, and started toward the hole at the base of the Whomping Willow.

"Wait, what about Trevor?" Neville said anxiously.

"He'll follow," And sure enough, when the crept down the darkness of the tunnel into the emptiness of the Shrieking Shack, Trevor was right behind them, still floating on the lily pad.

"Trev, guard the door, ay?" Luna said playfully, before kissing Neville with a passion he had never known existed in her.

And so began their last night together.


End file.
